Leave Get Out
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Hermione deparase com uma cena que ela não gosta e se sente triste, traida e muito mal, pois no passado traiu a pessoa que mais a amou...
1. Chapter 1

Leave (Get Out)

I've been waiting all day for ya babe

So won't come you come and sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're gonna be together always

Hope you know that when it's late at night

I hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

(I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way

(Now that you're here, boy all I want) is just a chance to say

Chorus:

Get out (leave) right now

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait

For you to be gone

Because I know about her (who) and I wonder (why)

How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right

But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy you must have gone and bumped your head

Because you left her number on your phone

(So now after all I've said and done) Maybe I'm the one to blame but

(To think that you could be the one) Well it didn't work out that way

(Repeat Chorus)

I wanted you right here with me

But I have no choice, you gotta leave

Because my heart is breaking

With every word I'm saying

I gave up everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these

Eyes

Get Out

(Repeat Chorus 2x)

Get out (leave)

You and me

It's too late

You

About her (who why)

You said that you would treat me right

But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo lhe estava a acontecer.

Tinha vindo dar os parabéns por mais uma vitória num jogo de Quidditch.

Ele agora era famoso. Tinha ganho prestígio naquela equipa. Jogava na equipa favorita dele: os Chudley Cannons. Era até mais famoso que ela, que agora se tinha tornado uma auror bastante reconhecida, tal como Harry o era.

Ela tinha descido das bancadas até aos vestiários para comemorar com ele mais uma vitória. Para Ron cada vitória significa muito, pois apesar de tanto tempo a jogar Quidditch, ele ainda era uma pessoa muito nervosa e quando gozavam com ele isso notava-se muito no desempenho que tinham. Mas os Chudley Cannons nunca se arrependeram de o contratar, pois Ron quando não ligava para o que os outros diziam, era um excelente jogador e foi graças a Ron que os Chudley puderam vencer muitos jogos e estavam ainda mais destacados devido ao sucesso que Ron fazia.

Mas o que ela viu, assim que entrou nos vestiários, trouxe-lhe lágrimas aos olhos.

Hermione Granger viu Ron Weasley aos beijos com uma das amigas dela, Luna Lovegood. Pelos vistos Ron não se tinha apercebido da presença da namorada nas bancadas e aproveitar para dar uns amassos com Luna, que lhe tinha vindo dar os parabéns.

Após ela ter desistido de muita coisa por ele, ela fora apunhalada nas costas.

Naquele momento, Hermione recordou-se de todos os bons momentos que passara ao lado de Harry Potter. Do tempo em que os dois namoravam. De que lado a lado os dois combateram as forças de Voldemort e de como Harry conseguiu vencer a batalha contra Voldemort. De como os dois decoraram Grimmauld Place, onde tinham decidido que lá iram morar juntos. Mas Hermione deixara isso tudo para trás devido a uma declaração inesperada de Ron, no dia em que ela e Harry tinham dado uma festa para celebrarem o noivado dos dois. Foi com apenas uma declaração que Hermione deixou Harry e fugiu para os braços de Ron. Muita gente tinha ficado zangada com ela devido ao facto de ela ter magoado Harry. Não esperava que se fosse arrepender de ter deixado Harry. Sabia que o ex-noivo estava bastante magoado com ela, por ela o ter deixado e a dor ainda era bastante recente, pois tinha começado a namorar com Ron há dois meses atrás. Todos a avisaram que Ron era um mulherengo, mas ela pensava que todos diziam isso por inveja, mas agora ela comprovava com os seus próprios olhos que era tudo verdade.

Foi com algumas lágrimas nos olhos que brigou com Ron, dizendo que estava tudo acabado entre eles e que ele nunca mais procurasse por ela, pois ela odiava-o pelo que tinha feito. Embora Ron tentasse explicar o que ela tinha visto, ela decidiu ignorá-lo e desaparatou para a casa que dividia com Ron. Lá começou a arrumar as suas malas e continuou a ignorar Ron quando este aparatou em casa e deu-lhe um estalo quando ele tentou impedi-la de se ir embora. Embora muito triste e zangada ao mesmo tempo, Hermione conseguiu aparatar em casa de Ginny, que apesar de ser irmã de Ron era uma das suas melhores amigas. Ginny consolou Hermione e em altura alguma defendeu o irmão, pois sabia como ele era. Hermione perguntou a Ginny se poderia ficar ali, pelo menos até arranjar um sítio para morar. Ginny respondeu que ela poderia ficar ali o tempo que quisesse. Hermione considerava Ginny como a irmã que ela nunca teve e o relacionamento das duas era muito bom e uma desabafava com a outra e era poucos os segredos que existiam entre as duas amigas.

Um mês tinha passado e apesar de Hermione ter um excelente trabalho como auror, ela ainda não tinha esquecido a traição que fizera a Harry, pois era ele que ela amava, apesar de ter namorado com Ron, nunca tinha esquecido o seu primeiro amor. Sabia que o facto de ela se sentir bastante revoltada tanto com o que Ron fez, assim com o que ela própria fizera com Harry estava a começar a demonstrar-se em seu trabalho, pois eram constantes as vezes que o seu superior lhe chamava a atenção, pois parecia que Hermione estava com a cabeça na lua e não escutava o que lhe dizam. Sentia essa tristeza todos os dias, pois ela e Harry eram colegas, já que os dois tinham começado juntos o curso de auror. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia falar com Harry, pois este evitava-a, pois ainda estava ressentido devido a dor que Hermione lhe tinha causado. Hermione decidiu deixar passar um tempo, antes de tentar falar com Harry, mas houve um detalhe que fez com que ela esquecesse esse tempo.

N/A: Esta songfic tem continuação. Comente, por favor.

Aqui vai a tradução da música da Jojo, Leave (Get Out) - Sai (Desaparece):

Estive o dia todo à tua espera

Por isso, vem para aqui, senta-te e fala comigo

E diz-me como vamos ficar juntos para sempre

Espero que saibas que bem à noitinha

Agarro-me à minha almofada

E penso como me prometeste o para sempre

(Nunca pensei que alguém) Podia fazer-me sentir desta maneira

(Agora que estás aqui, o que quero) É uma oportunidade de dizer

Refrão:

Sai (desaparece) agora

É o fim para nós os dois

É demasiado tarde (agora) e não posso esperar

Que te vás

Porque quero saber dela (quem) e pergunto-me (porquê)

Como caí nas tuas mentiras

Disseste que me tratarias bem

Mas foste uma perda de tempo (perda de tempo)

Diz-me por que pareces tão confuso

Quando sou eu que não sabia da verdade

Como pudeste alguma vez ser tão frio

Nas minhas costas ligar à minha amiga

Querido, deves ter batido com a cabeça

Porque deixaste o número dela no teu telemóvel

(Agora depois de tudo o que fiz e disse) Talvez a culpada seja eu, mas

(Pensar que podias ser o tal) Bem, parece que não eras

(Repete o refrão)

Queria-te mesmo aqui comigo

Mas não tenho opção, tens de ir

Porque o meu coração está destroçado

Com cada palavra que digo

Desisti de tudo o que tinha

Por uma coisa que não iria durar

Mas recuso-me a chorar

Não cairão lágrimas destes

Olhos

Desaparece

(Repete Refrão 2x)

Sai (desaparece)

Tu e eu

É demasiado tarde (tarde)

Tu

Sobre ela (quem porquê)

Disseste que me tratarias bem

Mas foste uma perda de tempo (perda de tempo)


	2. Chapter 2

The One

So I find a reason to shave my legs

Each single morning

So I count on someone

Friday nights to take me dancing

And then to Church on Sundays

To plant more dreams

And someday think of kids

Or maybe just to save a little money

Chorus:

You're the one I need

The way back home is always long

But if you're close to me

I'm holding on

You're the one I need

My real life has just begun

Cause there's nothing like

Your smile made of sun

In a world full of strangers

You're the one I know

So I learn to cook

And finally lose my kitchen phobia

So I've got the arms to cuddle in

When there's a ghost or a muse

That brings insomnia

To buy more thongs

And write more happy songs

It always takes a little help from someone

(Repeat Chorus 2x)

You're the one I need (repeat 2x)

With you my real life has just begun

You're the one I need (repeat 2x)

Nothing like your smile made of sun

Nothing like your love (repeat 3x)

Ginny tinha notado que ultimamente Hermione andava com um ligeiro mau-humor, estava um pouco mais gorda e que andava bastante enjoada e com náuseas e sugeriu a Hermione que era melhor ela ir ao médico para ver o que se passava. Apesar de muito dizer que ela estava muito bem, Hermione acabou por ceder à insistência de Ginny e para comprovar que ela não tinha nada, Hermione lá consultou um medi-bruxo. Após fazer alguns exames, o médico deu-lhe uma notícia de que ela não estava à espera: Hermione estava grávida de quatro meses. Hermione começou a chorar no consultório do médico, que ficou um pouco preocupado com a reacção de Hermione e aconselhou-a a ira para casa descansar. Hermione seguiu o conselho do médico e aparatou em casa de Ginny. Ainda estava um pouco surpreendida pelo facto de estar grávida, mas sabia que o filho só poderia ser de Harry, pois ela só tinha namorado com Ron durante quase um mês e meio e os dois acabaram há perto de um mês e ela tinha deixado Harry há mais de dois meses e meio atrás. Chorou ainda mais e foi nesse estado que ela estava quando Ginny chegou a casa. Ficou preocupada com Hermione e perguntou-lhe o que é que o médico tinha tido.

- O que se passa, Hermione? – perguntou Ginny abraçando Hermione numa tentativa de a acalmar. – O que é que o médico te disse?

- O médico disse que eu estou grávida. – lamentou-se Hermione.

- Mas porque estás triste? – questionou Ginny. – Pelo contrário deverias estar contente. Estás grávida de quanto tempo? E quem é o pai?

- Estou grávida de quatro meses, o que quer dizer que é Harry o pai. – respondeu Hermione, já mais calma e limpando as lágrimas.

- Eu acho que lhe devias dizer, Hermione. – aconselhou Ginny.

- Eu sei que devia. Mas e se ele não acredita em mim. – lamentou-se Hermione. – Ele pode desconfiar que o filho não é dele e sim de Ron.

- Isso é problema dele. – falou Ginny. – Eu acho que se tivesse no teu lugar, ficaria com a mente mais leve se tivesse contando a verdade.

- Acho que tens razão, Ginny. – concluiu Hermione. – Agradeço a tua ajuda, mas será que te posso pedir um pequeno favor?

- O que é? – perguntou Ginny.

- Será que não te importavas de me acompanhar à casa dele. – perguntou Hermione. – Acho que não tenho a coragem suficiente de lá entrar.

- Isso não é típico de um Gryffindor, Hermione. – censurou Ginny. – Mas mesmo assim eu faço-te companhia.

As duas desaparataram com destino a Grimmauld Place. As duas ainda se lembravam como se entrava naquela casa e apesar de à frente delas aparecer a Grimmauld Place nº 12, as duas acharam educado tocar à campainha. Quem lhe abriu foi Dobby, que agora trabalhava para Harry.

Dobby reconheceu-as e cumprimentou-as.

- Boa tarde, senhoritas. – disse Dobby fazendo uma enorme vénia. - O que as senhoritas desejam?

- Olá, Dobby. O Harry está? – perguntou Ginny. – Nós gostaríamos de falar com ele.

- Sim, senhoritas. O amo está em casa. – respondeu Dobby, fazendo outra vénia a Ginny e a Hermione e disse para elas entrarem e esperarem na sala, enquanto iria chamar Harry.

Ginny e Hermione sentam-se num sofá e Hermione olha em volta observando a casa que tinha decorado juntamente com Harry. Estava tão embrenhada nos seus pensamentos que nem deu por Dobby voltar e vir acompanhado por Harry.

- Olá, Ginny. – cumprimentou Harry, sentindo uma pontada no coração ao ver Hermione. Reparou que ela estava bastante diferente. Sabia que ela e Ron tinham terminado, mas ele ainda odiava os dois pelo que eles lhe tinham feito. Continuou a observar Hermione e reparou que ela parecia mais gorda. Mas interrompeu os seus pensamentos, ao ouvir Ginny chamar por Hermione.

- Deixa, Ginny. Ela deve estar a pensar no seu querido namorado. – falou Harry num tom cínico, que tinha adquirido após a traição que tinha sofrido.

- Harry, não sejas assim. – censurou Ginny, fulminando-o com o olhar. – Hermione está aqui por insistência minha, pois ela tem uma coisa importante para te contar. Não é assim, Hermione.

Hermione perecia finalmente ter voltado à terra, após as palavras de Ginny e finalmente reparando em Harry, ficou vermelha de vergonha ao encarar os olhos verdes dele, cheios de raiva, decepção e tristeza. Perante aquele olhar, Hermione congelou e não conseguiu falar. Agradeceu a Ginny por ser ela a ter tomado a iniciativa.

- Bem, já que a nossa Hermione parece ter ficado muda de repente, terei de ser eu a começar a história. – falou Ginny olhando de Hermione para Harry. – Aqui esta menina apesar de ser muito teimosa, decidiu seguir um conselho meu e ir a um médico, pois eu tinha notado que Hermione andava bastante diferente e eu achei que ela estava um pouco mais gorda. E o que o médico disse, acho que deveria ser a própria Hermione a dizer, não é Hermione?

- Tens razão, Ginny. – concordou Hermione, mas sentindo toda a coragem a desaparecer. – Só que não sei como hei-de contar isto.

- Eu aconselhava-te a não te demorares. – disse Harry, com impaciência. – Tenho mais que fazer.

- Se queres a despachar, então aqui vai. – falou Hermione, ficando zangada com a atitude de Harry. – O médico disse que eu estou grávida e como o tempo de gestação é já quatro meses, o pai da criança és tu. Agora se me desculpas, a notícia está dada e eu vou-me embora.

E antes que Harry pudesse ter alguma reacção à noticia de Hermione, esta desaparatou de novo em casa.

- O que ela disse é verdade Ginny? – perguntou Harry.

- Ao que parece Harry, sim é verdade. – confirmou Ginny. – A barriga dela é grande demais para ser só de dois meses, portanto é impossível ser Ron o pai. Mas ela não gostou muito da atitude, Harry. Eu admiro a coragem dela, mas ela ficou magoada contigo. Eu acho que deverias falar com ela.

- Acho que tens razão. – concordou Harry. – Mas será que ela me quererá ver novamente?

- Claro que sim, Harry. – respondeu Ginny. – És o pai do filho que ela espera. Se tu lhe pedires desculpa, tenho a certeza de que ela as aceitará, mas não há dúvida de que tu realmente a magoaste. Vai ter com ela. Ela está na minha casa e pelo conheço dela deve estar a chorar e isso não é bom para o bebé, Harry!

Harry seguiu o conselho de Ginny e desaparatou em direcção à casa de Ginny. Ele procurou por Hermione em algumas divisões e foi quando ouviu um fraco choro a vir de trás da porta onde ele agora ia procurar. Bateu levemente na porta e não esperando resposta, abriu-a. Viu Hermione sentada na cama, abraçada a uma almofada a chorar. Sentiu-se estúpido por a ter magoado, ainda mais ela estando à espera de um filho dele.

Como Hermione não o tinha visto entrado, Harry aproximou-se da cama e sentando-se na beira da cama tocou na face de Hermione, que se assustou com o toque, pois não tinha ouvido Harry bater à porta. Olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. E foi ela que começou a conversa num tom trémulo.

- Eu sei que tinhas razão para me odiar, mas a maneira com que me trataste não foi simpático, Harry. – falou Hermione, limpando as lágrimas que restavam na sua face. – Eu apenas estava a arranjar uma maneira de te contar sem que desconfiasses que o filho não era teu.

- Peço desculpa, mas ainda estava bastante magoado, pois foste tu que me deixaste. – falou Harry. – E isso não se esquece de um dia para o outro.

- Eu sei que foi um erro enorme ter-te deixado. – desculpou-se Hermione. – Acho que estava tão cega, pensado que Ronald me amava que deixei tudo para trás. Tanto que me avisaram de como ele era, mas eu não quis saber. Acho que agora aprendi a minha lição. Perdoas-me?

- Sim, Hermione. – falou Harry. – Vejo no teu olhar que estás muito arrependida pelo que fizeste. Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? Não precisas de me responder. – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, podes fazer a pergunta. – respondeu Hermione, mais calma por ter a certeza que Harry já não estava magoado com ela. – Só não tenho a certeza se te respondo.

- Espero que não fiques chateada com o conteúdo da pergunta. – falou Harry. – Pois aqui vai: O que terias feito se no caso de tu ainda namorares com Ron e descobrires que estavas grávida e que o filho não era dele?

- É uma pergunta difícil, mas vou tentar responder. – falou Hermione, apesar de no fundo não querer falar mais em Ron. – No começo, contaria a Ron que estava grávida, mas que o tempo de gestação era maior do que o tempo que namorávamos. Não a tenho a certeza de como é que ele reagiria, mas se ele não aceitasse, acho que o namoro acabaria ali e eu iria procurar o pai biológico da criança. Satisfeito? Podia não ter sido isso que poderia acontecer, mas no passado não se mexe e já não há nada entre mim e Ron.

- Bem, considero a tua resposta aceitável. – disse Harry, sorrindo e abraçando Hermione. – Não falaremos mais desse assunto. Pelo menos contaste-me a verdade e é isso que conta. E já agora, o bebé é menino ou menina?

- Não sei! Fiquei um pouco transtornada quando o médico me disse que estava grávida, que nem ouvi o que ele disse a seguir. – respondeu Hermione, com sinceridade.

- Bem, teremos de saber isso. – disse Harry acariciando a barriga já proeminente de Hermione. – Temos de escolher o nome para o nosso filho ou filha.

- Tens razão. – concordou Hermione. – Marcamos outra consulta no médico, para sabermos mais coisas.

E foi isso que os dois fizeram. Marcaram mais uma consulta no médico e ficaram a saber que em vez de um filho, os dois estavam à espera de duas meninas. Os dois ficaram radiantes com a notícia e foram para casa escolher o nome para as duas filhas. Após muito debaterem e falarem, acabaram por se decidir por chamar as duas meninas de Rose e Helen Granger Potter.

Os dois decidiram esperar que as filhas nascessem primeiro e depois casarem-se e baptizarem as filhas ao mesmo tempo.

Os pais de Hermione e vários membros da família Weasley ficaram bastante alegres com a notícia. Ron apesar de ainda gostar de Hermione deu-lhe os parabéns. Ron ainda se estava a sentir estúpido por ter traído Hermione, mas tinha aprendido a lição e agora estava a namorar com Luna e a relação dos dois estava bastante sólida e ele já começava a sentir-se pressionado pela mãe para se casar, já que de toda a família só faltava ele e Ginny se casarem.

Vários meses se passaram e Hermione estava a caminho do hospital, pois tinha começado a sentir as primeiras contracções. Harry estava muito mais nervoso do que ela, o que a fazia sorrir. Apesar de o parto ter demorado muito tempo, Hermione aguentou muito bem tudo e Harry esteve sempre do lado dela. Ao fim de algumas horas, as duas meninas nasceram e Harry saiu da sala de partos para anunciar que as meninas tinham nascido e tinha corrido tudo bem.

Um ano tinha passado e era o dia de aniversário das gémeas. Harry e Hermione tinham escolhido esse dia para se casarem e para baptizarem as gémeas. Harry e Hermione tinham decidido fazer uma festa discreta só para familiares e amigos e os dois convidaram os pais de Hermione, a família Weasley e apesar de vários protestos por parte de Harry, Hermione tinha convidado a família Dursley, que apesar de contra as todas probabilidades, apareceram na festa. Entre a família Weasley, também os dois membros mais novos tinham arranjado um companheiro. Ron finalmente tinha cedido aos pedidos da mãe e casou-se com Luna e quanto a Ginny tinha voltado a reencontrar um conhecido da escola, Draco Malfoy. Apesar de no início a família dela ter estando contra o namoro, após o conhecerem melhor (graças a um almoço que Molly tinha preparado, para que Ginny levasse Draco lá a casa para verem se Draco era merecedor do amor de Ginny) todos aceitaram bem o namoro dos dois e tratavam Draco como um filho ou como um irmão.

FIM.

N/A: Esta é a continuação de Leave (Get Out). Comentem por favor.

Aqui vai a tradução de música da Shakira, The One – Aquele:

Encontrei uma razão para depilar as pernas

Todas as manhãs

Posso contar com alguém

Para me levar a dançar às sextas

E à Igreja aos domingos

Para plantar mais sonhos

E um dia pensar em filhos

Ou talvez só para poupar dinheiro

Refrão:

És aquele que eu preciso

O caminho para casa é sempre longo

Mas se estás perto de mim

Consigo aguentar

És aquele que eu preciso

A minha vida só agora começou

Porque não há nada como

O teu sorriso feito de Sol

Num mundo cheio de estranhos

És aquele que eu conheço

Aprendi a cozinhar

E perdi a minha fobia à cozinha

Tenho braços que me aconchegam

Quando aparece um fantasma ou musa

Que me traz insónias

Para comprar cuecas

E escrever canções mais alegres

É preciso a ajuda de mais alguém

(Repete refrão 2x)

És aquele que eu preciso (repete 2x)

Contigo a minha vida só agora começou

És aquele que eu preciso (repete 2x)

Nada como o teu sorriso de feito de Sol

Nada como o teu amor (repete 3x)


End file.
